


Once Upon A Plane (I Panicketh)

by JisungTheHobbit



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Crack, Cute Han Jisung | Han, F/M, Fanboys - Freeform, Fangirls, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gender Neutral, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Memes, Panic, Shy Han Jisung | Han, What Was I Thinking?, and i kinda went with it, bon appétit, had a breakdown, i might start a series, if you like this, my friend said omg imagine this, started making it, that's how i ended up here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisungTheHobbit/pseuds/JisungTheHobbit
Summary: "What the fuck"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Once Upon A Plane (I Panicketh)

-imagine being this goddamn lucky wtf  
-you have the middle seat in a 3 row  
-which means, you’ll be getting strangers on each side of you  
-just peachy, as if your anxiety isn’t peaking already  
-so  
-you’re constantly looking at your phone, playing games or whatever  
-to distract yourself from the people next to you  
-your hood is up  
-and your head’s face down  
-you start jamming to stray kids’ god’s menu  
-because it’s gold, stream God’s Menu, u cowards  
-BUT what you don’t know, is that both strangers are looking at your screen  
-so during a quieter moment in the song, you can hear them chuckling  
-and you panic  
-“OH NO ARE THEY LAUGHING WITH ME????”  
-you subtly start looking around  
-to see if something aint right  
-and doing so, you accidentally catch a glimpse of the man’s face on your left  
-and then look away  
-AND REALISE  
-THAt thOSE eYEs wErE TOO DamN fAmiLIAR  
-so you kinda do a double take  
-hoping they wouldn’t notice  
-but as you look up, the guy is staring right at you  
-how tf are you still breathing  
-!!!!!!!!!it’s!!!!!!!!!cHAN!!!!!!!!!!  
-NOW YOU’RE PANICKING AND CURIOUS AND EMBARRASSED  
-which is nOT a healthy combination but hecK  
-and you wonder if it could be-  
-so you turn your head to the right  
-and  
-ladies and gentlemen  
-for once, you were right  
-Peter ~~p~~ Han is there  
-flashing you his killer heart smile  
-ᶠᵘᶜᵏ  
-as if they haven’t seen your playlist yet  
-they ask you if you’re a stay  
-watch yourself lose the ability to even  
-SO YOU NOD  
-smh  
-AND THEY START TRYNNA HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH YOU  
-which is even more ᶠᵘᶜᵏ  
-until a flight attendant comes up to your row for drinks  
-you mumble to yourself “I’m not drunk enough for this shit”  
-and order an ice tea  
-AT WHICH CHAN JUST FULL ON LAUGHS  
-[insert cat meme ⁱˢ ⁱᵗ ᵇᵉᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ⁱ'ᵐ ᵘᵍˡʸ]  
-and slowly but surely  
-thank you sugar  
-you start replying to their questions  
-THIS IS NOT AN INTERROGATION  
-negays  
-after a couple of hours, you’re incredibly comfortable  
-and after 5 more hours, you’re looking real damn crusty  
-so you naturally feel sad when the plane’s starting its descend  
-when the plane lands, peeps start getting out  
-you’re like  
-“thANK you for evErything! i hoPe YoU havE a GoOD tIme”  
-and they thank you as well  
-and take their bags  
-and leave the plane  
-you’re somewhere behind them  
-JusT WHEN you’re AbOUT to have your mEntaL brEakDOwn  
-you see Jisung turn around  
-eyes obviously scanning the crowd, looking for someone  
-since all the members and their manager are there with him  
-you just KNOW  
-he’s looking for YOU  
-your heart is doing BACKFLIPS when your eyes meet  
-he dead ass stops in his tracks  
-lowkey waiting for you to catch up  
-“HeY UHH”  
-“ION uSUaLLy do this BuT-”  
-HE!  
-HANDS!  
-YOU!  
-HIS!  
-PHONE!  
-“could i mAybe have your number pLease”  
-your hands are full on SHAKing as you take his phone  
-you just stare at it at first  
-cause wtf you’re holding Jisung’s phone  
-ofc you’re extra careful not to drop it  
-if you do, you’re just gonna let the plane drive over you  
-so you quickly enter your name and number  
-and give it back  
-bUT BEFORE PRESSING ‘SAVE’  
-you can sEE him  
-aDDinG StarS to Your nAME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-“i have to go now, they’re waiting for me”  
-DZHEFREFCHFZER  
-he runs away before you’re able to answer  
-so you just whisper a tiny “bYe” to yourself  
-and you finally let those panic tears sLIP  
-BECAUSE  
-HOLY HELL  
-JISUNG HAS YOUR PHONE NUMBER  
-JISUNG. ASKED. FOR. YOUR. PHONE. NUMBER.  
-NOBODY. FORCED. HIM.

-it’s been an hour since you last saw stray kids  
-you’re sitting in a taxi  
-on your way home  
-and your phone dinGS  
-pain pain go away  
-your heart speeds up  
-like  
-“omg jisung?????”  
-but then you half-panic when your phone is suddenly getting a LOT OF notifications  
-so you open your phone  
- _[11546844190325] has sent you a message_  
- _[11548203254419] has sent you a message (46)_  
-WHAT  
-you open your whatsapp  
-first you open the chat with the number that has only sent you one message  
-you wanna die  
- _[11548203254419] has sent you a message_  
-“Hiii~~ it’s Sungie, i hope you got home safely”  
-you just creepy smile as you write back  
- _[11548203254419] has sent you a message_  
-“still on my way back, but all’s good, thank you!”  
- _[11548203254419] has sent you a message (13)_  
-the message doesn’t deliver yet so you go ahead and check out the whole ass spAM  
- _[11548203254419] has sent you a message_  
- _[11548203254419] has sent you a message_  
- _[11548203254419] has sent you a message_  
-once the sender notices that you’re reading their messages  
-or rather  
-sEEinG their mEmES  
-you highkey like this person already  
-they start typing  
-so you wait a minute to let them finish  
-“it’s ya boy, sorry, i stole your number from ji”  
-you’re about to ask them who they are  
-but then you see their username  
-~ROAD WORK AHEAD?  
-and yoU KNOW  
-you reply to his spam  
-“Felix, what the fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello~  
> thank you for reading this!  
> be sure to leave kudos if you did <3


End file.
